Two Worlds
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: A take on the early lives of Ash and Pikachu and their relationship using the song, Two Worlds from Tarzan.


_Put your faith in what you most believe in_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lies we see<em>

A boy sat in front of an old oak tree, watching the clouds as they went by while his trusty Pikachu slept soundly in his lap. The boy had traveled far and wide with his Pikachu, creating a bond of friendship that withstood the test of time. The wind blew his black hair as it danced around his face. Bits of cotton flowers blew past them in the wind, floating off to somewhere the boy could only imagine. Looking down at the sleeping creature in his lap, he smiled, remembering all the good times they had together. He didn't know the Pokemon's past, nor did it really know his, but it didn't matter. They had created a family of their own.

_A paradise untouched by man_  
><em>Within this worlds blessed with love<em>  
><em>A simple life, they live in peace<em>

Somewhere deep in the forest, in areas where most trainers didn't dare go, lived a large population of Pikachu. Undisturbed by the presence of trainers in pursuit of catching Pokemon, they lived a happy life, venturing through the forest, eating berries, and enjoying each other's company. Deep within the forest, however, lived a mother and her three babies. Living their life of peace, they stayed close to their mother as they played and ventured around their home. This was paradise to them, with its giant trees to climb and abundance of berries to eat. They would never dream of leaving this place.

_Softly tread the sand below your feed now_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see<em>

A little boy with black hair and an infinite amount of energy walked on the beach with his mother and father. Since he was little, they had always come here whenever his father had some time off. The boy would come here with his family and spend hours swimming in the ocean and building sandcastles with his mother. He was happy as a four-year old could be. He had dreams and aspirations of one day training Pokemon like the ones he played with that belonged to his father. He knew he would one day venture into the unknown and make friends and enemies as he chased his dreams. His worries were little, and his imagination large. And as he had told the little red head he had met on the beach, he would one day become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, being even greater than his father.

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
>Only love can enter here<br>A simple life, they live in peace

The mother Pikachu watched her children play in the trees, making sure to keep a close eye out for any trouble. Her son, the youngest of the three and the most ambitious and daring, climbed to the top of the tallest tree. His brother and sister watched in awe from a low branch as their brother climbed up the tree with both grace and speed. His mother knew that, despite him being the youngest, he would one day become a very strong Pikachu. Sensing his siblings desire to continue playing, he climbed back down the tree and chased them around the forest clearing, out running them as they tried to tag him. The mother knew that one day her children would grow up to start families of their own, but for now they were still her little babies. She loved them very much, and would protect them from anything.

_Raise your head up_  
><em>Lift high the load<em>  
><em>Take strength from those that need you<em>  
><em>Build high the walls<em>  
><em>Build strong the beams<em>  
><em>A new life is waiting<em>  
><em>But danger's no stranger here<em>

As the years went on and the baby Pikachu grew, things started to change in their community. The berries begin to disappear from the trees, and trainers with stronger Pokemon became a common occurrence. The Pikachu and his siblings could no longer run in the field and play, for their mother feared they could come across a trainer who would catch them. The Pikachu community was strong, though, and they worked together to share resources when times were tough. They would build up a new life to adapt to the changes in their home, working together to keep the others safe from harm. No trainers would invade their homes and take their friends.

_No words describe a mother's tears_  
><em>No words can heal a broken heart<em>

It had been a stormy day, the wind shaking the trees as the rain pelted down on the group of Pikachu. Taking cover in holes of the trees, they waited out the storm and watched as it threw leaves and twigs about. The youngest Pikachu sat in a shelter with his mother and his siblings, a bit unnerved by the storm. After the storm had started to clear, they all started to crawl out of their hiding. It was then that they saw a man walk into the clearing. Those that could ran back into their hiding spots, some into the holes in the trees, while other climbed as they could. The mother ushered her children away from the danger and into safety, not noticing that the youngest had gotten stuck in a trap that the trainer had used. When she reached the safety, she noticed her youngest was missing, panic racing through her. She doubled back just in time to see her youngest be attacked by a Cubone, as the trainer tried to weaken him. She could tell this man wasn't like other trainers she had seen, as he used traps and different looking Pokemon that made him appear evil. She tried to fight off the Cubone in order to protect her youngest, but it was no use as she was at a disadvantage. Tired out from fighting back, she was unable to protect her son before he was sucked up by a red light into a round object she had learned to run from. The trainer recalled his Cubone, and turned around as he walked away from the group of Pikachu. When he was gone, the mother was surround by the other Pikachu as she cried and they mourned the loss of her son. It would be an understatement to say the mother's heart was broken. She knew the chances of seeing her son again were slim, as he was most likely gone forever. He had been taken by trainers, and off to a new home, away from his paradise in the forest.

Somewhere deep in the forest, the trainer continued on, until a woman in a blue uniform stopped him. She told the man that he was being arrested for Pokemon poaching, as this was illegal in the world the man lived. The woman seized his Pokemon with the help of her team of Growlithe and other officers. With the man arrested and in the police car, she sped off into the opposite direction to deliver the seized Pokemon to a man she knew would take good care of them. Since she didn't know where the Pokemon had come from, nor if they would find their families, this was her best solution. When she arrived at the lab with a big windmill, she met with the man that lived there, explaining to him the condition of the Pokemon she had found. He took them in, promising to find them all good homes, assuring the woman that the Pokemon would be all right.

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

The boy sat on the steps in his pajamas as he listened to his parents fighting. He knew that they fought sometimes, but in the last month, it had increased to the point where the boy feared his family was falling apart. As he listened to his mother's voice as she yelled at his father, he hugged his Charmander doll, little tears falling down his face. He didn't understand why his parents were fighting. They had always taught him that if he fought with someone, he should always try to forgive them or ask for forgiveness when he was wrong. So, why, he wondered, couldn't his parents do the same thing? When he heard his mom say his name, his ears perked up as he heard his father's footsteps echoing through the house. He rushed back up to the steps and into his room where he jumped into bed and pretended he was asleep. He heard his father open his bedroom door before he walked up to him and sat on his bed. His father talked to him, telling him how much he loved him and how he was sorry. That he hoped his son never gave up on his dream. The boy didn't understand why his father was saying these things. After a while, his father leaned over and gave him a kiss, reminding him once again that he loved him before he left the room. No longer needing to pretend he was asleep, the little boy opened his eyes and snuck back down to the steps. It was then that he heard the front door open and close. Rushing to the window in his room that faced the street, he saw his father release his Pokemon before he took off into the night. When the boy woke up the next morning, his father was gone. His dreams and hopes of a happy family shattered, the boy refused to give up on his own dream, determined to make his father proud in hopes that maybe then, he would come back.

_Somewhere something is calling for you_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see<em>

As the boy watched his Pikachu sleep on his lap, it suddenly woke up, stretching as it tried to wipe the sleepiness from its body. The Pikachu turned to look at him, giving him a bright smile as it climbed onto his shoulder and nudged his cheek affectionately. The boy remembered that when he had first met the Pokemon, it had hated him and refused to listen to him. He had pressed on, though, trying to convince the Pokemon that he was one that could be trusted, and that he wanted to be its friend. It had taken an angry flock of Spearow for the boy to finally earn the Pokemon's trust, risking his own life to save the Pikachu's. The Pikachu hadn't seen anyone like that, never meeting a trainer that had put his Pokemon before himself. All the Pokemon had known was the trainers that crossed through his home and the poacher that had taken him from his family and his home, giving him a negative opinion on trainers. This boy, though, he knew he was different, and that fate had made up for the troubles it had caused him by placing him with this boy. Pikachu had learned over time that growing up the boy didn't have many friends, Pikachu being one of his firsts, creating a friendship that he never thought was possible with a trainer. And when the boy had offered to let him go back to his home and his family when he knew it was hurting the boy deeply, he couldn't do it. The boy needed him, and he needed the boy. And as he watched the sunset atop the boy's shoulder, he remembered something the boy had once told him. That even though they may have been from two different walks of life, they were a family.


End file.
